


My Father is....MAXXOR!

by Sayori123



Category: Chaotic (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Relationship(s), True Forms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayori123/pseuds/Sayori123
Summary: Marie; or Takari, finally learns about her true origins. She's an Overworlder from the realm of Peram and the daughter to the Overworld ruler Maxxor. During the M' arillian invasion crisis in Kyru City at the Tribal Alliance meeting, Tartereck shoots Marie with a special dart that transforms her into her true form...or the form that had been lost to her for so many years ago. Now, with the invasion behind them....Marie(Takari) must come to terms with Maxxor about the nature of her birth and dealing with the Overworlder being her birth father.





	1. The Day my life changed....(Middle of M'arillian Invasion)

Disclaimer: I do not own Chaotic. Chaotic belongs to 4Kids Entertainment, Bardel Entertainment and written by Martin Rauff. The only thing I own are my own characters Takari, a.k.a. Marie and Khaor. Please Enjoy! 

 

 

_I never expected my life to change so dramatically like it did just a few months back. I believed I was always a normal human being and that was that...by was I so wrong later on in life. Especially when I got introduced to Chaotic, a popular card game that has boomed over the years with kids around ages 15 and up. I didn't get into the game until my freshman year of High school. This was when I met Tom Majors and his best friend Kaz, both advent players of the game. They were the ones to introduce me to the game in the first place...I never thought a simple game would escalate to something of bigger proportions later on...especially when the M'arillians arrived._

 

**Middle of the M'arrillian Invasion: Tribal Alliance in Kyru City Library.**

We had a plan of action set: Maxxor would teleport to Lake Blakeer to battle Aa'une, the master brainwasher of the M'arrillians. Taking the information from Tartereck, who claims to have seen M'arrilians being weak to the lakes negative energy, should allow Maxxor to defeat the master mind and save Perum. I stood off to the side while Bodal and Olkiek make some last minute adjustments to the gauntlets. (I sure hope this works....Good Luck Maxxor. Please be careful.) I thought silently gazing briefly at the Overworld leader. 

Intress comes up behind me placing a furred claw hand on my shoulder for comfort. "You worried?" She asked softly. I look up to her bright green and gold cat eyes smiling. "Sort of....I know he'll come out on top though." I say. "I think so too Marie." She says looking back at Maxxor. "I still worry though....something doesn't add up,but I can't figure out what that would be." I say. "Do you believe their could be a traitor among us?" She asked looking at everyone suspiciously. "I'm not for certain...but I have it in my right mind that Najarin is already on the case." I smile warmly.

 

"Of course,now come on you....Let's say our good lucks." She says pulling me along. "Intress!" I exclaim trying to resist even though it's futile to even try.  We approach the tall green skined warrior with purple tribal markings and bright orange gold eyes and spiked up black hair with streaks of white. He looks up from Bodal and smiles warmly. "Come to wish me luck?" He asks. 

"Yay.....be careful Maxxor." I say

"I will Marie." He says smiling. 

"Their, everything should be in order. I programmed the locator crystal to lock on specifically Aa'une and direct you immediately to Lake Blakeer." Bodal says grinning.

"Thank you, I best be off." He says teleporting out of the room.

"Be safe..." I say holding my hands close to my chest praying this plan would come through successfully.

( **Meanwhile in a far off corner of the room....a shadowy figure pulls out a blow dart from his cloak pocket and positions it directly behind the neck of Marie.** )

**The figure puts the dart through the slot holds it steady and blows hard out the other end the dart hitting it's mark directly. The figure watches Marie clutch the back of her neck pulling out the dart before falling faint. Everyone gathers around the girl trying to coaks her awake in any form of method they can,but their's no response.**

**The figure vanishes out of the corner quickly grinning sinisterly**   **at the success of the mission at hand.**

Back to Marie....

"OW!" I yelped clutching something hard with my hand. I pull it out to revel a metal dart empty of some sort of liquid. "What in the worllll..." I trail off feeling my body suddenly going faint as the sounds of the other tribe members all panic around me worried. My body started to feel like it was burning from the inside out and I felt sweat constantly fall from my forehead. (What is happening to me?) I thought confused.

A sharp pain erupts around my body I scream out clutching my head as I fall to the stone floor. Najarin kneels down towards me worried a hand hovering over my body as a ray of blue light spews from his hand. "Na-Najarin...what are you doing?" I rasp out heavily breathing. "Shhh, do not speak my friend. Save your energy." He softly says. "Okay...." I trail off closing my eyes.

(3rd person Pov)

"What's going on Najarin?!" Intress exclaims worried for the human girl. "I'm not sure myself....Something wicked has come to plague Marie, but I can't figure out what." The wizard said.

"Let's lay her on a table instead of leaving her on the floor." The Danian General says. "I'll move her to the table, while the rest of you clear a space." Raznus says lifting the girl.

The rest of the tribal members clear a large table off for the human putting a cloth over it for her to lay on. Raznus lays her down watching her chest heave hard as she tries breathing,but it becomes difficult. "This is most concerning..." A Mepedian soldier says. "I couldn't agree more...did anyone see what hit the girl?" Asked Najarin. "I think I did." The Danian General says holding out a small object in his hands. Najarin examines the object,which is reveled to be a dart, though the design of it is unusual in make. The dart looks more like a needle for injecting medicine than anything else and furthermore it looks like it contained something inside. 

"What do you think was inside it? Poison?" Raznus asked beside Najarin. "No,this is no poison my friend...I know my poisons well and this is different. Look at the color, it's a pale purple. I know of a poison that is purple in color,but it's a darker shade." Najarin says.

"Wait...you said the color was pale purple right?" Asked Intress. "Yes, why are you asking?" Najarin asks not liking were this was going. "This is just a thought...but correct if I'm wrong, Maxxor's blood is a pale purple color right?" Intress states.

"I believe so, but what does tha-" Raznus stops himself upon realizing what Intress was implying. That the dart Najarin was holding that hit Marie contained the blood of the Overworld leader Maxxor. "Najarin...you don't think someone..." Raznus didn't finish because the worried look on the wizard's face said it all. Marie had been injected with Maxxor's blood through the dart. 

Suddenly the familiar sound of a chaotic players transport ring echoed in the room. Everyone turned to see four players standing in the room worried looks ever present on their faces. One was male and had short black hair and bright blue eyes, while the other also a male had orange hair spiked and brown eyes rimmed by glasses. The other two, one male with short brown hair and green eyes and a rather wide build stood together with a young girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. 

"Raznus! What's going on?!" Exclaimed the black haired boy. Raznus realized who the black haired player was, it was Tom Majors. A good friend of Maxxor's along with his friends Kaz, Peyton and Sarah. "Tom, what are you doing here? It's dangerous for players to be anywhere near here." Raznus scolded the boy. 

"Sorry, but we were caught up with saving Peyton in the Owaysis that we ended up stuck here and this was the only place we thought would be the safest for us." Tom says. "Alright, though I'm glad to see you all safe. I wish I could say the same for your friend Marie." Raznus says pointing to the girl.

"Marie! What's wrong with her?!" exclaimed Sarah looking at her friend worried. "We don't know for sure,but what we have so far is a dart containing blood from Maxxor was injected into Marie." Najarin explains. "What?!" They all exclaim shocked. 

"Who would do such a thing?" Asked Kaz glancing at his friend.

"I don't know..." Najarin says.

"Everyone! Maxxor made it to the location. Chaor is alive! Along with his son." One of the soldiers yells pointing to the crystal screen. Everyone gathers relevied to see both rulers alive and well, especially Kaz, who had been worried sick about the Underworld ruler. "Thank goodness." Kaz whispered relieved. They watched in suspension as the two powerful warriors captured the master mind and teleported him to lake blakeer. 

"They did it!" Exclaimed Intress. 

Their cheering was short lived when Aa'une grew strong instead of weaker. Najarin looked shocked as well as the others when a sinister laugh erupted behind them. They turned gasping as they watched Tartereck laughing cruelty at the members. "You fools! Though I said M'arrillians are weakened by the negative effects of the lake, I lied when I said it would weaken Aa'une! The lake makes him stronger!" Tartereck grinned. Najarin slammed the creature hard against the wall anger present in his blue eyes. "I knew you were a traitor! Helping the enemy right from under our noses!" Snapped the wizard. 

"Oh, that's not all I did." Tartereck said smiling.

"What did you do monster?!" Yelled Intress.

"You should really be thanking me....I've returned something that was lost for so many years." Tartereck says.

"What do you mean?" Kaz asked.

"Simple my boy....I gave them back their princess."

The room went silent as Najarin's eyes widened along with Intress's and Raznus's. While Tom and his friends looked confused at what Tartereck just said.

"What does he mean by princess?" Sarah asked Kaz. "Beats me,I'm about as lost as you are." Kaz says shrugging his shoulders. 

"Well, to put it in perspective my dear.....Marie is Maxor's daughter." Tartereck says.

The chaotic players gasp glancing quickly over at their friend on the table shocked by what they hear. Surely it can't be true...theirs no way your the daughter to the Overworld Ruler. Tartereck must be lying, the sound of maniacal laughing breaks them of their thoughts turning back to the traitor glaring harshly at him. 

"Believe what you will,but I speak the truth." Tartereck says. Najarin moves closer to Tartereck, "You will explain yourself now!" Boomed the wizard. 

"Very well, I might as well explain..." Tartereck says.

To be continued.

 


	2. The day my life changed....(Middle of M'arillian Invasion) part 2

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1- see full disclaimer their!

 

(Marie Pov)

I clung to the darkness around wondering what was happening inside the room. I could vaugly hear muffled noises gummbled in the background. The pain was still sharp striking occasionally throughout my body and my breathing was getting difficult to continue as my chest felt heavier every time I tried to take a wisp of air into my lungs. What in the world was happening to me?

(Back to The tribal Alliance 3rd person Pov)

"Your familiar with Maxxor's wife Tariya?" Tartereck asked.

"Of course we all are! She was the queen of Kyru City many years ago before she was killed by a M'arillian disguised as Chaor to frame Underworlders as the criminals!" Barked Intress.

"Then you knew at the time she gave birth to a baby girl that Maxxor named Takari." He said.

"Yes, but what is the point of you telling us something we already know." Raznus says.

"Because that girl you call Marie, is in fact Princess Takari, the princess lost on the day the Queen was killed." He stated.

"Impossible....their was no evidence at the scene proving the child was still alive." A soldier said.

"Ah, that's were the trickey part comes to play my friend. The queen, using her last ounces of power created a small portal to another world and placed her daughter inside to keep her safe." He says. 

"Of course she'd do something as reckless as that....she always was a rebellious person at heart." Intress says smiling.

"I've explained my story...now I believe you have more pressing matters to deal with...say for a fool of a king." He mocked.

Everyone looked at the crystal screen in horror watching their fearless leader struggle against the powerful monster before him. 

(Meanwhile at Lake Blakeer a fearsome battle was taking place. Maxxor Pov.)

How could I have been so foolish! I played right into those horrid creatures hands like a fool. I gaze up at the monstrosity before Chaor and I along with his son Khaor. 

"Got any bright ideas Max?!" Yelled Chaor.

"Not really, what about you?" I asked.

"Do I look like I have one?! Your the brains of this operation..." He growls.

"Perhaps your son has an idea?" I asked the young heir.

"Well....I'd say we're screwed...but I'm not going to die at the hands of some overgrown mind reader!" Khaor yelled.

Chaor smirked down at his son pride filling his chest. "Could've said it better myself son." Chaor says.

" _YOUR ONLY PROLONGING YOUR DEMISE! I'll crush you were you stand foolish Prince!"_ Aa'une spoke.

"Not gonna happen pal!" Snapped Chaor.

 _"Fools, I guess before I kill you..I'll leave you with a parting gift."_ Aa'une says forming a mirror image of the Library.

I look at the image shocked to see Marie withering in pain on a table surrounded by the others. I growled,"What did you do to her Aa'une?!" 

 _"I thought it would have been obvious Maxxor...after all she is your daughter." Aa'une_ says.

"Daughter? Your lying! My daughter died long ago along with my wife! With whom you murdered!" I yelled.

 _Hahaha! You honestly believe that! Fool! Your wife used what little power she had left to transport your daughter to a safer world! Your daughter has been alive for almost sixty years."_ Aa'une says.

I couldn't believe my ears...my darling daughter alive. After so many years of anguish and pain of the loss of my wife and too find out she was in front of me this whole time...it was like sixty years of heartache was lifted from my shoulders. "She's alive..." I softly say.

"Oh wow Marie is Maxxor's daughter." Khaor says before realizing.."Wait a minute....then when I kissed her...oh shit! I kissed Maxxor's daughter!" Swears the boy.

I suddenly realize what he says growling in anger as I turn to the boy."You kissed my daughter?!" I yelled.

"Hey! I didn't know she was your daughter! You can't blame me for that!" He exclaims.

"Both of you shut up! We have bigger problem to worry about other than you murdering my son! You can murder him after we deal with freak show right here!" Yells Chaor.

"Fine..." I say.

(Back to Kyru Library 3rd person Pov.)

As they all watched in horror the sudden shrill piercing scream rang harsh in everyone's ears. They turned to see Marie glowing a bright green convulsing uncontrollably as purple marking much like Maxxor's spread across her body. Her skin changed from a pale creme to bright vibrant green. While her hair grew past her shoulders reaching to her backside as streaks of white flowed down her black locks curling the hair slightly.

"Marie!" Yelled tom about to run to his friend only to be stopped by Raznus. "Let go Raznus! Marie needs me!" Tom yelled struggling under the Danian ambassadors hold. "Tom...it's no use. Just let it happen." Raznus says. Tom stops struggling as hard tears roll down his face. "How could they do it Raznus? How could they be so cruel?" Tom asked looking up at his friend. "Because they thrive off other people's suffering Tom. It's just their nature." Raznus says.

The light around Marie vanished to revel a young creature similar in appearance to their ruler,only her eyes were a bright aqua blue hue. Marie, now Takari, looked around the room scared by the worried looks on everyone's faces. She looked down at her hands gasping as she took in the green skin and purple markings along with the sharp creme nails. "Where's a mirror?" Takari asked.

Najarin made a small hand mirror appear from his hands giving it to Takari. Takari looked at herself in the mirror gasping in horror and shock. Tears rolled down her cheeks as a hand cupped her mouth muffling partially the sound of sobbing. Her knees buckled causing her to fall on the ground the mirror still clutched to her hand fell with a clatter on the stone floor. 

Intress approached Takari first slowly inching her way towards the girl placing a hand on her shoulder. Takari looked up to the female cat creature sobbing even harder as she hugged her tightly. "Shhh, Your okay. Will help you through this...I promise." Intress says softly. Takari nods before blanking out again just before the real crisis begins. 

to be continued 


	3. A meeting between father and daughter(This is still being written! Not Complete Chapter!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxxor confronts Takari about new revelations. While Khaor talks with his father about the nature of his feeling for the Overworld Princess.

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1!- see chapter for details.

 

(Marie; a.k.a Takari Pov)

I'm not sure how long I was out for considering all I saw around me was complete darkness. I grew worried about the others wondering if we succeed or failed in our battle against the M'arillians. Suddenly a warm bright light illuminated around me as I heard a voice call out to me.

_"Takari....Takari..."_ The voice said.

(Whose calling me that name?) I thought confused.

" _Takari! Awake up!"_ Yelled the voice.

I shot out of the bed gasping in surpirse. "Oh that goodness! Your awake!" Exclaimed a voice. I turned to see my friend Tom sitting on a wooden stool to the right of me. "Tom...What happened?! Did we win?" I asked worried. Tom smiled,"Maxxor and Chaor did it. Aa'une is gone and the M'arrillians have been forced back into the deep mines." He says.

I sigh in relief. "That's good to hear....so....mind explaining me why I look like a female version of Maxxor." I say gesturing to my new look. "Um....you want the good news or bad news?" He asks. "Probably bad first." I say. 

"This "new look" as you call it....is permanent and from what I got from the Code Masters....Your stuck in this world forever." He says. My eyes widen,"Wow...that's a lot to take in....what's the good news?" I say.

"I know who your birth parents are..." He begins.

"That's great! Who are they?" I asked smiling.

"It's.....Maxxor." He says.

I blink for second before my eyes bug out shocked."My father is....MAXXOR!" I exclaim.

Tom silently nods reaffirming my question. "How is that even possible?" I asked.

"I don't know the full details,but I can get Najarin here to explain better." He says.

"Can you get him." I say.

Tom smiles,"Sure, and I'll let the others know your awake." He says leaving the room.

I sat on the bed trying to get a grasp on the situation before me....I was now a creature of perim, Maxxor is my birth father, and I'm stuck here for the rest of my life. 

(Sounds about right Marie......Could this day get any worse than it has been in the last few hours.) I thought annoyed. 

It wasn't until a few minutes later that Najarin showed up entering the room. His face very passive or saddened....I couldn't really tell but I smiled to the wizard warmly hoping it would cheer him up. It did a little bit, he gave a small smile before sitting down on the stoll tom once sat on a few minutes prior. The room was quite for a few minutes before he spoke.

"I take it young Tom Majors told you some of the events that transpired while you were unconscious?" He asked.

"Sort of...he told me Maxxor was my birth father and that I'm stuck here forever." I say shrugging.

"I see, then I shall explain you the rest." He says.

It was in the course of two hours that Najarin gave an overview of Maxxor's life with my birth mother and the events that lead to her death, including the details of my life with my adopted parents. He showed me pictures of me when I was just a baby with my mother and father holding me close. I had to admit, I looked a lot like my mother and Najarin agreed completely with me. Their were tears being shed and lots of hugging, but I felt like I had a better understanding of my past and what I truly was. The only challenge I had left was facing my Father...Maxxor.

As I wiped the tears from my eyes I looked at Najarin smiling warmly. "I think it's time for me to face my father...can you let Maxxor in?" I asked.

He placed a hand on my shoulder for reassurance and smiled."I'd be more than happy to your highness." He says leaving the room.

I chuckle,"That's going to take some getting used to."

"I'm positive you'll manage." He says as the door shuts behind him.

(Meanwhile in the court yard Khaor and Chaor are talking. Khaor Pov.)

"Run that by me again son?" My father asks shocked.

I sigh,"I love Takari Father."

Father grins in amusement. "Could've fooled me boy. I noticed your odd behavior around her since your first battle with her years ago." Father says.

I blush embarrassed at being found out. " Are you ashamed?" I asked.

Father looks shocked as his expression turns concerned."Ashamed? About my son being in love with an Overworlder...Maybe in the past I would've been, but now I don't mind."

I look at him shocked before my face breaks into a smile. "Thank you Father!" I exclaim hugging him.

He chuckles lowly smiling down on me. "Your mother would've been so proud of you." He says.

"Really? I hope so." I say.

"Khaor, I know she would've been proud of you and all you have accomplished." He says.

"Thanks Father." I say as we both enjoy this much needed bonding between the two of us.

(Back to the infirmary Takari Pov.)

I didn't have to wait long the door to the infirmary opened and I looked up to see both Najarin and Maxxor standing in front of me. "Can you give my daughter and I a few minutes to talk." Maxxor softly says to Najarin.

"Of Course old friend." Najarin says closing the door behind Maxxor. Their's an awkward silence between the two of us as Maxxor takes a seat next to the bed I'm laying in.

"How you feeling?" He asks.

"Overwhelmed....confused...and other things." I say.

"I understand, it's a lot to take in all at once especially after today." He says.  

"I always wondered who my real parents were and when I tried looking for them I came up empty! Now all of a sudden I find out my parents are creatures in chaotic and I'm a said creature turned human then turned back into creature!" I exclaim. 


End file.
